


Prompt Fill 1

by Galaxdae



Series: Prompt Fills For Lou [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxdae/pseuds/Galaxdae
Summary: Prompt 1; abo (breeding kink)





	Prompt Fill 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringdingdongenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringdingdongenthusiast/gifts).



> Prompt 1; abo (breeding kink)

"Beg for it." 

Kyungsoo's voice rumbles deep in his chest, molten in the way it rolls over Baekhyun. His body shakes where he lay under Kyungsoo’s own solid frame, fingers clutching at the ripple of muscle built over the younger’s back, digging into the plains of Kyungsoo’s shoulders in a feeble attempt to ground himself. Baekhyun’s only reply is a whimper, his rim fluttering around the swollen thickness of Kyungsoo’s cock. It’s pure torture the sheer willpower Kyungsoo shows, the swell of his knot pressing at Baekhyun’s hole, the beginning stretch making his back arch up to press his bare body against Kyungsoo’s own. Yet Kyungsoo doesn’t breach, just starts to press Baekhyun’s body to it’s limit and then pauses. Stills his hips and lets Baekhyun work himself up. 

Baekhyun is panting, sweat glowing his skin as he writhes under the heavy weight of Kyungsoo’s frame. The sheets under him are damp with sweat and for all that his knees bend, feet pressing at the bed, heels digging into Kyungsoo’s lower back, toes curling at the bedsheets, his legs never fall closed. Baekhyun’s cock is trapped between them, aching, leaking with the sheer want his body is wound up so tight with. He tries to force himself onto Kyungsoo’s knot but the man moves with him, in sync with Baekhyun in a way the older was finding uncharacteristically frustrating.

“Baby, baby please-” The words waver, Baekhyun’s head falling to the the side as they spill from him, dark hair fanning over the pillow as thick lips trail loving kisses slow over the length of his neck.

“Beg for it.” Kyungsoo repeats himself, his tone unfairly even for how thick his cock has swollen, for how dangerously close he is to being buried balls deep inside of his omega. “Tell me how bad you want it Baekhyun. Tell me how much you’ve missed my cock, how much you _need_  my knot.” Baekhyun is a soft babble of  ‘oh god, please’ his delicate fingers digging deep into Kyungsoo’s skin. The possessive curl to his words stroking up inside Baekhyun’s chest in more ways than just arousal could capture.

“Do you want to be bred baby? Do you remember how good it feels when your belly is stretched full of my cum? How nice and sore and _full_  of me you feel?” The throb of Kyungsoo’s knot against the puffed abused skin of his rim has Baekhyun moaning wantonly, any regard for Kyungsoo’s roommate long forgotten.

“Please Soo, oh god- fuck I need it-” Kyungsoo’s breath ghosts over Baekhyun’s face, watching the older man writhe underneath him. Embarrassment flushing Baekhyun’s skin deeper, only serving to turn him on more as he finally gives Kyungsoo what he wants to hear. 

“Please, it’s all I want, to be full of your cum until I’m sore, until I’m leaking-” Baekhyun takes a shaky gasping breath, trying once again in vain to force himself down on Kyungsoo’s knot. “Breed me, Kyungsoo please, make me your bitch, let me carry your pups.” The pleased groan Kyungsoo lets out at the desperation of Baekhyun’s plead has the omega whimpering, his eyes wet with need.

“Alright baby,” Kyungsoo hushes him gently, rough hand coming up to push the sweat stuck hair from Baekhyun’s face. “lets fill you up.” It’s all Baekhyun can do not to cum as Kyungsoo, with dark eyes focused intently on Baekhyun’s face, begins to push forwards. The thickness of his knot stretching Baekhyun’s hole to the point of ache, the blooming throb intoxicating as it twines with the heavy haze of arousal. It’s all he can do not to cum right then and there before Kyungsoo’s knot has even slipped all the way inside of him, orgasm threatening the daze of his vision, the flush of his mind.  
  
“Let's make you my pretty little bitch, nine months with nothing to do but take my cock, pretty swollen belly full of my pups.”


End file.
